Terrible Things
by starsareshiningforyou
Summary: "Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things." Based on Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. One-shot. Warning: Major Character's Death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Terrible Things

_"By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think.  
That was when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman that I've ever seen."_

Quinn sat on a table on the far corner of the party. She looked around until her eyes reached a brunette girl wearing a short tight black dress, her bangs fell down on her eyes and her hair fell on her shoulders, in waves.

Quinn stared at her in awe, that brunette girl was the most beautiful woman she ever seen. After a while  
of staring the girl looked her way and smiled. Quinn smiled back nervously.

The girl made her way over to Quinn. Quinn took a shaky breath.

_ "She said, "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_  
_I can't help but notice you staring at me._  
_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe_  
_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this_  
_Because life can do terrible things."_

The brunette girl was now in front of her with a smile on her face. "You know, it's not that polite to stare at people." She said. Quinn chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. Sorry." Quinn looked down.

"No problem, you're really cute. I can see by your eyes that you're amazed." She smirked. Quinn smiled.

"Of course I am, you're stunning." She said.

"Rachel." The girl said, smiling.

"I'm Quinn." She responded with a smile of her own.

That was the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

_ "Now most of the time we had too much to drink.  
We'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything.  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care.  
Love was a story that couldn't compare."  
_

They sat on the balcony of Rachel's apartment, looking up at the sky and drinking wine. "Look those stars form a rabbit." Rachel said bursting out laughing; Quinn did the same. You could say they were a bit drunk.

"What did you do in High School?" Quinn suddenly asked the brunette girl.

"I was bullied, I was in Glee club. I had an awful boyfriend, really the worst." She laughed and Quinn chuckled. "But I'm here in New York while they are still suffering in that small town."

They laughed all night, enjoying each other's company. They looked up at the stars, the only time they could be seen. They told each other about their lives when they were younger and laughed all the while even though they weren't exactly funny.

_ "I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care, now I'm asking you, please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"  
_

It was their fifth anniversary. Quinn was taking Rachel out and having a lovely dinner then going for a walk on the park.

Everything happened that way. Rachel was having the best time of her life, never in a million years would she thought that she would meet the love of her life in a stranger that stare at her all night, but she wouldn't have any other way.

Quinn was certain and a bit nervous, the little present she had for Rachel burning holes on the pocket of her pants. They stopped and sat on a bench. Rachel snuggled to Quinn since it was cold outside. Quinn happily put her arm around Rachel's shoulder. "I have a present for you." Quinn said while Rachel played with her fingers. The brunette looked up.

"I thought we agreed to no presents." She said. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, clearly I didn't follow that." Quinn said and pulled the present from her pocket. She gave it to Rachel. The brunette took the small box shaped present. It was covered with a blue paper and a red string. Rachel tore the paper and saw a small velvet box. She opened it and there was a ring with a diamond in the middle, there was little diamond rocks all over the ring.

She looked up to see Quinn on one knee in front of her. The blonde took a shaky breath. "This last five years had been the best of my life. I love you with all my heart so now I'm asking you to be mine for all of our lives. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" Rachel's mouth was agape. Then she squealed and screamed, "Yes!" She jumped in Quinn's arm. Quinn beamed and hugged her tight by the waist.

_"Now son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things.  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
That God shows you differently."  
_

They got married in an open field, their families and friends were there. They wore beautiful white gowns; Rachel never looked so beautiful in Quinn's eyes than when she said, "I do." The hair Quinn loved so much was down in waves like the day they met.

Their reception was on Quinn's parents' house's backyard. There were tables scattered all through the yard, there was a big table where the brides were with their family and the bridesmaids. Rachel and Quinn stayed glued to the other's side all night except when they had to dance with their fathers - and with the other's father. Quinn loved Rachel's fathers like her own and she never felt as special as when she was with them.

Two years passed and they were still happily married. Rachel was on Broadway while Quinn was a famous writer. They decided to try out for a child and decided Quinn was the one to get pregnant since Rachel was just starting a new play.

They used Rachel's egg. The first try wasn't successful so they tried again and it worked. They had never been so happy.

_ "She said, "Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?_  
_It seems that I'm sick and I only got weeks_  
_Please don't be sad now, I really believe_  
_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me._

_Slow, so slow I fell to the ground on my knees."_

Their first child was born, a boy named Christopher William Berry-Fabray. He had brown hair and brown eyes just like his mother's. They made mistakes just like any other first time parents but he grew up to be a wonderful child.

He was now six years old. Quinn played with him while Rachel was rehearsing. He fell asleep on her lap and she carried him to his bedroom. She then walked back to the living room and lie on the couch. She fell asleep too.

Quinn woke up to the sound of the door opening. Quinn sat up and looked in the direction of the door. She saw Rachel standing there with red rimmed eyes. Quinn quickly was on her feet and walked over to Rachel as the brunette collapsed on her chest. Quinn carried them both to the couch and sat down. She whispered sweet nothings in the brunette's ear.

Rachel stopped crying after a while. "What happened?" Quinn asked her, worried with a dread feeling on her stomach. Rachel sobbed again.

"I went to the doctor today and-"she cried again on Quinn's chest. The dread feeling on her stomach worsened by the start of the brunette's sentence. "I have cancer. A brain tumor, it can't be fixed or taken out. He says the only thing now it's wait."

Quinn saw everything going black. She heard Rachel saying something in the distance, the sound muffled.  
Everything collapsed around her and she hugged Rachel tighter, not wanting to let got since it seemed that she would have to in a while.

_ "So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose.  
If you're given the choice, then I beg you to choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you."  
_

Weeks and months passed going to the doctor and doing chemotherapy. Nothing changed.

It came a time where Rachel had to stay in the hospital hospitalized. She would get sick all the time and she was getting weaker.

Months passed and Quinn would be lying if she didn't say she saw it coming. Rachel died after six months. That was the day Quinn's world really collapsed. That was the day she first saw her son crying, really cry.

After the ceremony, Quinn laid on her bed, hugging one of Rachel's clothes smelling her favorite scent. The scent she'd miss for the rest of her life. Her son then crawled on the bed and hugged her with his tiny arms. She gave him a sad smile.

"Be happy, mommy. Mama wants to see you happy. She's looking down from the sky." He said, with a childish smile that made Quinn's heart clench. "Isn't she?" He frowned, remembering the blonde of his mother.

"She is, baby boy." She said as she hugged him tightly and decided she was going to be strong because her son was right. Rachel would have wanted her to smile.

_ "Now son, I'm only telling you this_

_ Because life can do terrible things."_


End file.
